That's what I've got goin' on
by tokyo29
Summary: A story based on the song This the life rated M to be safe
1. That's what I've got goin' on

**Miley POV**  
"So last week if you said that i, Miley Stewart would be in this situation i would of said you were not right in the head but here i am. I guess you were right but i am glad you were because of this the best thing what happened to me since i became Hannah Montana. For those people that don't what what happened. It all started with my friends Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken coming over on Friday.

At school  
"Hi lilly what you doing tonight?" Miley said  
"Nothing much" said lilly  
"Do you want come over for sleepover at my house?" Miley said  
"Yer, That sounds like fun, are having oliver over as well?" said lilly  
"i am going to to ask him now" miley said

Miley shouted "oliver wait up, i want ask you some thing"  
He stop and turn around to see miley was already there in front of him which scared him a bit  
"so what did you want to ask me then miley?" he said  
"i was going to ask you do you want to sleep with me?" i said  
"what" he said  
I my head i thought about what i just said and i went completely red "what i meant to say was would like to come to a sleepover at my house?" i said  
"well OK then i come and sleep with you at a sleepover at your house" he said joyful mocked

At miley's house later that night  
That night was any other normal sleepover i have with them before but i did not see what was coming next. We got a DVD which we all wanted to see and sat on the sofa, i was in the middle of them. Oliver was on the right side of me and Lilly was on the left, we got comfortable

Lilly said " aright are you guys ready"  
Oliver said "yes"  
i said sarcastically "i am a guy then am i"

After i said that we all started laughing but we soon became quite when it started. I was enjoying the movie and all, also i was comfortable but not that comfortable.

I was starting to think what if i put my head on Oliver chest, would he say any thing or would Lilly. I had always like Oliver as a bit more that a friend but was to worried if said any thing it would wreck are friendship. I decided to go with my heart and put my head on his chest, you could said i throw my cares up in the air and i don't think they're coming down (I hope) with this move,

i put my head there on his chest and he put his arm around me, i shocked he did this at first because i did not think he liked me like that, i hope but yeah, i love how it feels right now when he did it. I was wishing that this moment would not end but it did when the movie ended.

Lilly said "what do you think of the movie then miley?"

i did not what to say because i had stop concentrating when i was "getting comfortable" so i said "it was nice" then she asked Oliver what he thought of the movie and he said in a daze "what movie" then his brain kicked in "O the movie, it was nice". She looked both of them and said "are you two OK and do you need a thesaurus because nice is a funny way to describe a horror movie"  
_Mr Stewart came in the room_

he said "miles me and Jackson have to go to New York and sort problems with the Hannah Montana sale stuff, so i trusting you behave while we are gone and lilly and oliver can stay to keep company if you want"

"OK dad" miley said  
_him and Jackson left the house_  
**No ones POV**

"dam i forgot something from my house, i be right back OK?" said lilly

Miley and oliver both said at the same time "sure"

_lilly left the house  
_  
"so" oliver said

"so what" miley said

"you know"he said

"O that" she said

"yes that, what was that you put your head on my chest" he said

"i wanted to get comfortable so i put my head there" she said

"OK..." he said but he still thinks there more to it


	2. And this is the dream

**At miley's house**

_Lilly walks into the room_

lilly said "I'm back, i found what i needed, much happen while i was gone?"

miley lied "no not much happened while you were gone"

Oliver said "so what do you do now then"

both miley and lilly minds when to one thing "truth or dare" they said

oliver said "who going first then?"

at the speed of light lilly said "i will"

"truth or dare miley?"

miley said "truth"

lilly said "truth,who was your first real kiss?"

miley said looking all embarrassed "well the truth is i..., never had a real kiss yet"

"really" said lilly

"truth or dare" miley said to lilly

"um..dare, i guess"

"dare then, OK i dare you to get on that table over there and start singing 'this is the life'"

lilly gets on the table and starts to sing

_Take the world _

_Shake and stir and  
That's what I've got goin' on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now _

This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream   
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right 

"wow" they both said

"lilly i didn't know you sing that well, maybe you could sing with on stage with me"miley said

oliver said to lilly"truth or dare"

"truth"

"truth,who do you like, you know like like"

"I'm embarrassed to say"said lilly blushing

"come on"they both said

"OK OK ,its Jackson"

"what my brother Jackson?" said miley

"yes" said lilly quietly

"truth or dare" lilly said to oliver

"dare"he said

"alright then i dare you to kiss miley on the lip for 5sec"

"what"said miley out loud but it her head she was thinking _wow it looks like dreams do come true after all._

"here goes" said oliver

**Miley's POV**

The slowly she moved her head together with his inch by inch because i was so worried, it was my first kiss until our lips touched each others. A rush of feelings went on inside my body. These feeling i had never felt before made me feel so alive even more than being on stage at a Hannah Montana concert, i started to feel light-headed. Just before the end of the kiss i felt oliver tongue go into my mouth, which me mentally jump because i was not expecting it. The kiss ended and all i could say was "wow"

**Oliver's POV**

This was not my first kiss but it felt like it was my first kiss, my nerves were all over the place. I slowly moved my head toward miley's head until our lips met each others. Unlike my first kiss i had all these new feeling which i had never felt before, is it 'true love' i thought could be because i really like miley and from the looks of this kiss and earlier watching the movie she likes me. Just before the end of the kiss i put my tongue in her mouth, which looked like it make her jump but also looked like it because all she said after was "wow"

**Lilly's POV**

Both of them like a bit nervous when they went into the kiss because they were slowly doing it. Having said that after they started to kiss it looked like they both were like the kiss and right before the end i miley jump a tiny bit i don't know why she did but i guess i will have to ask her later. All she could say after the kiss was "wow"

**NO ONE'S POV**

laughing lilly said "that was a bit more than 5 sec but as you two enjoyed it i don't mind"

miley jumping back to reality "how long were we kissing" she said

lilly said "well i think it was about 2min"

"really" miley said


	3. You never know where you'll find it

**Flashback**

laughing lilly said "that was a bit more than 5 sec but as you two enjoyed it i don't mind"  
miley jumping back to reality "how long were we kissing" she said  
lilly said "well i think it was about 2min"  
"really" miley said

_**end of flashback**_

"miley I'm hungry, do you mind if i get something to eat?" said oliver

"Yer sure and can you make me sandwich please oliver" said miley

"OK miley, what do you want?"

"anything"

_In the living room_

"so miley how was it?" said lilly

"how was what?" said miley

"you know i mean, the kiss"

"O, that it was..., i don't think words can describe it"

"OK then why you jump miley?"

"come here and i will tell you"

_lilly moved over to miley and listened closely_

"well oliver kinda put his tongue in my mouth" she said whispering

"no way" lilly shouted

_oliver walks in to the room with a tray of snacks and miley's sandwich_

"no way what" oliver said

"that Ricky Ullman likes Lola LaFonda" said miley as she lied

"OK then" he said

"hey miley what's the time?" lilly said

"its about 11:30pm" she said

_time pasts by and it is soon midnight_

"who up for another round of truth or dare?" said lilly

"Yer sure" miley and oliver said

"i will go first" said miley

"truth or dare?" she said to oliver

"dare" he said

"OK then i dare you to play this game in only in your boxers" she said

"what are you serious?"

"Yep, i am" she said

"OK i do it but only if this never gets out into the real world like a picture" he said

"i didn't think of that, get the camera" lilly said sarcasticly

_oliver strips down to his boxers, with miley watching closely_

**Miley's POV**

Wow he has a nice body i wouldn't mind getting close to him tonight... hang on what am i saying he my best friend he doesn't like me that way or does he, maybe we find out later.

**No-one's POV**

"OK miley truth or dare" he said

"dare" she said

"i dare you to strip down to your underware for the rest of the game" he said

"i not doing that"she said out loud but in her head she is thinking _i would but lilly here_

"come on miley oliver did it" said lilly

"O alright i will do it" she said

_Miley takes off her top slowly to revel a beautiful bra which held her large breasts which she had, she was big for her age. Then she ask oliver to undo the zip on the back of her skirt, which he did carefully trying not not to touch her just in case she says something. She pulls down the skirt slowly until she got it at her feet._

**Oliver POV**

I looked at miley there in front of me in her underware which i had never seen her before because had all left the room when she changed, she never ask me to but i did because i respect her that much. Now i see her like this she looked... well there many word to describe her like; beautiful,dazzling, gorgeous, stunning. She as left me thinking i wouldn't mind getting close to her tonight.

**Miley POV**

I see oliver looking at me and i started to blush, i guess it was the first time he had seen me like this, this bare because he had always left the room when changed because i guess he respected my privacy but sometime wish he didn't leave the room because i want him to see me like this. I ask him to undo the zip of my skirt, he tried not touch me i guess he still is not sure like him, i will make sure he will.

**Lilly POV**

Miley seamed to not want to do this at first but when she started to get in to it, she got undressed slowly and kept looking oliver like she want him to enjoy the show which looked looked like he did because i know he likes miley and he had never seen her that bare. They both like each other so i think might get them to say they like each other face to face.

**No-one POV**

"oliver, stop looking at miley for sec and truth or dare" lilly said

"truth" he said

"do you love miley and would you go out which her?" she said

"lilly!" miley said

"d...do i h...ave answer that?" he asks

"yes" lilly said

"i...do love miley and i would go out with her" he said

"really" miley said

"yes" he said

"well will you go out with me oliver?" she said

"yes i would love to, come here"

_miley walks over to oliver and he grabbed her and kiss on her lips, which she liked and she kiss him back. Also just before the end of the kiss she put her tongue in his mouth, this was different to earlier because miley felt more light-headed, this was true love. After the kiss the both of the realise that they are both half naked, he was in just his boxers and she was in her bra and panties._


	4. This is the life! Hold on tight!

**Flashback**

_miley walks over to oliver and he grabbed her and kiss on her lips, which she liked and she kiss him back. Also just before the end of the kiss she put her tongue in his mouth, this was different to earlier because miley felt more light-headed, this was true love. After the kiss the both of the realise that they are both half naked, he was in just his boxers and she was in her bra and panties._

_**End of flashback**_

"well it was long enough for you two realise you love each other wasn't it" lilly said

"thanks lilly" they both said

"miley do you still want to continue the game of truth and dare" oliver said

"Yer, lets see how far we can go with this game" miley said

"truth or dare" miley said to lilly

"dare" she said

"i dare you to kiss me if its all right with you oliver" miley said looking at oliver

_oliver nods his head to say yes_

"what you want to me to kiss you, you I'm a girl right" she said

"yes, i do know your a girl but i want to know what its like to kiss a girl, i bet you wondered what its like to kiss a girl too" miley said

"Yer i have, does every girl wonders so come here and kiss me then" she said

_miley moves over to lilly, she leans into kiss and their lips touched. This was a different kiss compare to the one which she had with oliver, they enjoyed it but it was different. They also used their tongue in each others mouths which was also different._

"that was different" miley said, in her head she thinking _she a good kisser but she nothing compared to oliver, o well i wonder what she looks like nude?_

"Yep, that was different" lilly said

"truth or dare" said oliver to lilly

"truth"said she

"how was the kiss with miley and would you ever have a threesome with someone?" he said

"the kiss with miley was delightful, she got a good tongue and yes i think i might have a threesome with the right people." she said

"thanks"miley said

_They all look at the time its said 1:30am_

"well we better get some sleep, i kinda tired" said lilly

"well we are not but if your tired we will go somewhere else if you know what i mean" miley said

"O...Yer that OK with me" she said

"oliver come with me to my room please" miley said

"OK" he said

_Miley and oliver go to miley's room_

"what you bring me up here miles" he said

"guess" she said

"i don't know maybe you wanted to do something" he said

"Yep, i do want to do something, i me and your to do it" she said

"O.. i see, you want to do that, i got one question have got protection miles"he said

"Yer i do have protection" she said

"also got some more questions; are sure you want to do this and if so is it your first time?" he said

"oliver I'm sure i want to do this and also...well this is my first time, is it yours?" she said

"i can't lie to you, so yes this is my first time and glad its with you miles"he said

"aww thanks oliver and by the way i like you calling me miles"she said

"so where are we going to do this miles" he said

"well i was going to say we should do this on my bed to be comfortable and so i can remember this each time i sleep here, i remember my first time." she said

"OK that sounds good and i like that you want to remember us having are first time"he said

_miley stared to take off her bra because she had already got most of clothes off. She got it off and Oliver's eye widen, he had never seen them before but he said "they look perfect". Oliver lowed his boxers and miley's eyes really widen, she never seen a cock not even her brothers. After she got a good look she pull down her panties to revel her perfectly formed pussy, he was lost for words._

"oliver come and lick the pussy i know you want to" she said

_oliver goes over and starts licking out miley_

"ah ah oliver go up a bit" she yelled calmly

"OLIVER I THINK I'M GOING TO CUM" she said

_she came and she had her first orgasm_

"did you like it miles, i hoped you liked it and look what you did to me" he said pointing to his cock

"i did and it looks like you did to, looks like your ready to put on the protection"she said

_she puts on the protection on his hard cock and gets on top of him_

"are you ready miles, i know this might hurt a bit because it's your first time" he said

"yes I'm ready oliver and thanks for asking" she said

_she slowly guide oliver cock to her wet pussy and he slowly moves it up inside of her until he hits her cherry and he stops and said_

"_are ready" he ask again_

"_Yer and could you kiss me when you do it" she said_

_oliver started kissing miley using their tongues and breaks her cherry and she lets out a small tear. They both get into perfect timing._

"faster oliver" miley said

"OLIVER I'M GOING TO CUM" she said

"SAME HE" he said

_they both cum and miley lays down on Oliver's chest weared out and out of breath_

"This is the life!" she said

"O,that's what that songs about then"oliver joked

"maybe, anyway we better go check on lilly"miley said

"Yer we better"he said

_they went down stairs_


	5. kick back and feel the breeze!

**Flashback**

"This is the life!" she said

"O,that's what that songs about then"oliver joked

"maybe, anyway we better go check on lilly"miley said

"Yer we better"he said

_they went down stairs_

_**end of flashback**_

oliver and miley looked around the corner and to they surprise found lilly there with her shirt, bra and panties off which were in a small pile on the floor. She was getting off by herself, miley and oliver looked at each other and said

"do we walk in now while she like this or after she has a orgasm" miley said

"what you want to walk in on her when she naked" he said

"well Yer oliver to do and i bet you lilly would want us to join in with her" she said

"what makes you so sure miles" he said

"well the first what makes me sure is that she would like a threesome with the right people and the second is when she kiss me she really like." she said

"OK we will wait until she has her first orgasm" he said

_lilly unaware of oliver and miley watching her she carried on pleasing her self, she was moaning quite loud which turned on oliver as well as miley. The place where oliver and miley were they could she her pussy in a mirror in front of lilly but she could not she them, lilly inserted one finger at first then she inserted two and then finally three. One of these finger must of found she sensitive spot which triggered off a major orgasm in lilly small body"_

"wow that looked intense miles and she on her own" oliver said

"i know, i wonder what she like with other people" miley said

"Well lets find out then miles" he said

_Oliver and miley walk in to the room where lilly is and lilly jumps and covers up_

"what the hell...I'm sorry" lilly said

"sorry for what" miley said

"what you mean" lilly said

"me and oliver got to see the whole thing" miley said

"you did?" lilly said

"Yes we did and we are sorry because we did ask you if we could" oliver said

"well i guess you two didn't go upstairs to just talk, did you now" lilly said

"She got us " miley said

"do you want us to leave so you can get dressed lilly?" oliver said

"no you have to, you already seen me nude so there no need" lilly said

"true but should see us nude its only fair" miley said

"really" lilly said

"Yer sure, right oliver" miley said

"OK then go on they"lilly said

_oliver and miley got undressed in front of lilly, she could not keep her eyes off of them_

"wow you both look beautiful"lilly said

"thanks" miley and oliver

"so what made you strip off down here then" oliver said

" that's so a guy question but if you must know i thought i was tired but i wasn't and i got bored so i started to play with myself" lilly said

"so what were you two doing up stairs then" lilly said

"well we were... i guess we should tell you we were have sex first the first time"miley said

"miley"oliver said

"better out it the open i always said" miley said

"lilly have you ever had sex?" miley said

"no i have miles" lilly said

"wow that's strange oliver calls me that" miley said

"oliver come here please" miley said

_oliver walks over miley_

"oliver would have sex with lilly if she says yes" miley quietly

"i don't know, i would if you don't mind me doing it i guess" oliver said

"lilly would you like to have sex for the first time" miley said

"who with?" lilly said


	6. Takin' in a whole new scene

**Flashback**

"oliver would have sex with lilly if she says yes" miley quietly

"i don't know, i would if you don't mind me doing it i guess" oliver said

"lilly would you like to have sex for the first time" miley said

"who with?" lilly said

_end of flashback_

"well oliver or me if you want to" miley said

"i don't know if i should miles" lilly said

"go on you know you want to" oliver said

"Yer your right i do, so come here oliver"lilly said

"lilly do you want me to leave so you can have your first time in private?"miley said

"no you can watch me and get off , later maybe join in like i said i might have a threesome with the right people"lilly said

_oliver went over to lilly and asked where she liked to start, with him licking her pussy or going into full sex strait away. Lilly asked him to start with him licking her pussy so he did. He only touched her softly, she let out mid moan, oliver touch her a bit harder with his tongue and lilly react to it with a larger moan ._

"wow oliver this is good i feel so happy"lilly said

"yes this is good, you get wet quick don't you"oliver said

"Yer i can help it, I'm so turn on, what about you miles"lilly said

"Yep this turns me on watching my best friend and my boyfriend have sex with me there its like a dream" miley said

_oliver find lilly's clit and just bites it, this send her over the top she goes into her first orgasm. She falls back into the sofa_

"wow"lilly manages to say

"did you like that lily?" oliver asked

"yes! I did" lilly said

"well good, your going enjoy this then, miles throw us some protection here" oliver

_oliver put on the protection on his dick, lilly gets on top of oliver and guide his cock to her pussy_

"you know this is going to her a bit don't you lilly?" asked oliver

"is it?, miles did it hurt and how did you take a way the pain?" lilly said

"Yes it does hurt but totally worth it and oliver tock the pain by kissing me"miley said

"are you ready lilly?"oliver said

"yes but miley come please here"lilly said

_miley walks over to lilly and pulls her in, then said I'm ready oliver. Oliver push into lilly until he gets to her cherry, he pulls back and start going back in, lilly pulls in miley and kiss her on the lip, then enters her mouth with her tongue, at the start time this happened Oliver popped lilly cherry as he did lilly let out a tear. After a number if in and out lilly and miley break the kiss._

"thanks miles" lilly said

"no problem" miley said

"hows it feel lilly" oliver said

"this feels so...ah ah ah good"lilly said

"that good is it" miley said

"I THINK I'M GOING TO COME" lilly said

_lilly came, miley from watching and then finally oliver_

"this is the life"lilly said

"miles are you sure that song is not about this"oliver said

"it looks like it relates" miley said

"let take a rest"lilly said

"Yer a 5min break" oliver said

"miles do you want to join this time"lilly asked

"Yes, i would love to join in"miley said

"miles,lilly did you expect this to happen what were doing?"oliver said

"no i was not expecting this but i was hoping me and you would love each"miley said

"no i was not expecting this having my first time with my best friend's boyfriend with her watching me" lilly said


End file.
